Devices and methods for supporting, fusing and expanding bone cavities may include devices and methods adapted for the use of bone cement or filler. For example, at least some of the devices described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/025,537, titled “METHODS AND DEVICES FOR STABILIZING BONE COMPATIBLE FOR USE WITH BONE SCREWS”, filed on Feb. 4, 2008 may be inserted into a bone, and expanded, and then filled with bone cements of any appropriate type. In many of these devices, the bone cement may be applied by injecting the material into the base of the device after it has been inserted. Unfortunately, this injection may coat or contaminate regions of the device that are adapted to be secured to other devices, including threaded bone screws, screws, connectors, or the like. For example, these devices may be used to anchor a pedicle screw. Contamination of the mating region (e.g., a threaded region) of the device with cement or other material may interfere with the mating of the device (e.g., anchor device) to other components (e.g., pedicle screws). Thus, it would be desirable to have devices, methods and/or systems for eliminating contamination by bone filler, cement or other fluent material that is applied to these devices.
Described herein are devices, systems and methods for preventing contamination of bone stabilization devices. In particular, described herein are device and methods for clearing or preventing contamination of connector regions of bone stabilization devices and anchors that may be used with bone screws including pedicle screws.